


A Thing With Blood

by Lidsworth



Series: Blood work/Foundation  (TGA) [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hemophobia, Kaneki being a supportive boyfriend, M/M, it's basically fear of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set after the events of TGA 12) </p><p>Kaneki manages Hide's growing hemophobia,  as the blond prepares to have his blood drawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thing With Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+Anon).



> A/n: I have a terible, terrible, TERRIBLE phobia of needles. I can however get my blood drawn, but when I'm getting shots, I freak out. So while Hide doesn't have a fear of needles in this one, he has a fear of blood. 
> 
> Like I said that I have a phobia of needles. My mother of spiders. When presented with needles and spiders, we experience similar things. Most phobias at their core, have the same symptoms (passing out, . Some are just more extreme then others. For example, while I feel like I'm about to be killed when getting a shot, I've learned to work my way around it, because I have to get shots. I just have to. That's something I can't work around. 
> 
> My sister on the other hand, still runs out of the office.
> 
> But aside from relating to my own phobias, I did some research on hemophilia. Enjoy!

Kaneki could tell that Hide was quite uncomfortable, just by the way in which he shifted uneasily on the hospital bed. He swung his legs up and down in a nervous manner, twisted his fingers in the paper sheet, rolled his shoulders back and fourth, twisted his neck, and did just about anything to alleviate the uneasiness that welled in the pit of his stomach.

The nurse had left temporarily, to go get the doctor, so that Hide could have his blood drawn. Usually, the procedure itself was harmless, simple and incredibly quick, given the cooperation of the patient. However, the patient was Hide.

There was no question as to whether or not Hide was afraid of blood. In fact, since the accident, he'd been terrified senseless of his own blood. He'd already experienced fainting spells, anxiety attacks, and all sorts of other troublesome symptoms that highly suggested a severe case of hemophobia.

And though Kaneki had kept his mouth silent about it, even when Hide suffered his obvious symptoms, he didn't need an immense amount of knowledge regarding phobias to know that Hide was suffering.

Though, as he sat in the small plastic chair that leaned up against the wall, opposite of the bed, he figured that he shoudl've have addressed Hide's phobia when he first noticed it, so that the potential catastrophe that would set off the moment that the oblivious doctor walked in could be avoided.

A long sigh drew Kaneki's attention from his internal thoughts, to the still very tense atmosphere, where Hide continued to shuffle with anticipation. It would be smarter to reschedule the visit to a time when Hide would feel more comfortable.

“Hey, Hide, if you want to do this another time, it's alright. We can come back some other time.”

The blond looked quite unprepared for such a statement, and pursed his lips as if he were about to speak. His eyes, just for a second, had allowed a brief window of relief to slip across them. Though as soon as it had exposed itself, it dwindled away, and Hide's lips remained on the verge of a vocal retreat or an unsure stay

Unfortunately for Kaneki, Hide chose the latter.

“It's alright man, just a little nervous, that's all!” His ignorance to his own growing fear was quite obvious, for even as he tried to steady his tone and calm his demeanor, his agitation was evident in his features.

“Just wished they wouldn't take so -” 

  
The door clicked open, and in walked a man who's white coat eerily reminded Kaneki of one of the many doves. In his hand, he led a purple band. Behind him walked the nurse, with the syringe in her hand. Hide's eyes widened at the the sight of it.

“Hello Mr.Nagachika,Mr. Kaneki, how are you two doing?” 

  
“Fine,” Hide was quick to answer, as the began to grow more uncomfortable.

The white clad man jumped straight to business.

“Still eating baking soda?” The doctor questioned, as he walked towards Hide, and seized one of his arms.

Hide sighed, “Not as much as I used too...but still, just a little bit.” 

“So your medication is working? ,” the doctor lifted Hide's sleeve up slightly, and fastened the band around his upper arm, “Anything else you're craving, ice maybe? Chalk?”  
  
Hide shook his head, “No.”

“That's good, looks like we're getting your iron under control.” 

  
Hide nodded.

As the doctor began to disinfect Hide's arm, he signaled for the nurse to bring him the venipuncture.

Kaneki looked on as Hide stared at the instrument with eyes wide, and face paling. Even from where he was sitting, Kaneki could smell a definite shift in Hide's body chemistry. And the smell hadn't been the only thing off about Hide.

His breathing was growing erratic, Kankei could smell sweat accumulating on Hide's skin, as beads of salty water began to moisten the skin. Most prominent of all smells and changes, however, had been fear.

“Mr. Nagachika, are you alright, you're growing quite pale,” the doctor spoke, as he halted his search for the vein, “Do you need to....” 

  
“Um, I don't...” Hide brought a trembling hand to his head as he began to waiver back and forth, “ I don't feel well. Can I reschedule?”  
  
Hide had never been the person to back down from an obstacle so easily, so his sudden decision to return to the hospital at a later time alarmed Kaneki. This blood work must have truly bothered him.

 

“Mr. Nagachika, I'm afraid now is the best time, we need to get your results in.”  
  
“But you said that my medication...was working,” by now Hide seemed out of it, and Kaneki was almost positive he was going to lose his lunch, or lose his consciences within seconds. His eyes fluttered closed, he continued to sway, and it seemed as if the color had drained from his face completely.

Even from where he was sitting, Kaneki could hear Hide's heartbeat go haywire.

“But...” 

  
“Hide,” Kaneki took this as his opportunity to stand, and walk over to his boyfriend, “Calm down, you need to calm down or you're going to pass out.”  


His voice was soothing, calm. He walked beside Hide, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. The blond was incredibly tense, his breathing was heavy, and he seemed to jolt as Kaneki touched him.

They exchanged quick glances, in which the look of sheer horror on Hide's face even disturbed Kaneki. Was he really that terrified of seeing his own blood?

It was then in that split moment, that Kaneki seemed to realize just what Hide was reliving, as the medical workers prepared to pierce a hole into his body, and draw blood.

They must have looked like the investigators to him. He must have been reliving the night at Anteiku.

As soon as Hide realized how scared he looked, he averted his gaze in shame. It must have been embarrassing for Hiide.

Kaneki sighed, and squeezed his shoulder tightly, “Listen Hide, as soon as we get this over with, the sooner we can go home. Just don't look at the needle.”

The doctor smiled at Kaneki's demeanor, “That's right Mr. Nagachika, also, if you tense up, it'll hurt a bit more.”

Though despite the warnings, the blond still feared what was to come.

Hide's breath hitched as the doctor brought the needle to his arm, and he moved as if he were about to stand.

“Hide, it's okay, just breath,” the situation grew irritable, as Hide let his fear get the best of him, “just look away.”

Kaneki maintained his collected tone, as he coaxed the tension out of Hide, though by no means could he eradicate it completely.

The doctor took the still moment as an opportunity to slip the needle into his vein. Hide's eyes widened, and his body came to a halt. Quickly, he turned to the needle, and cast a dreadful gaze as the instrument drew dark blood from his arm.

Again, his breathing increased as anxiety seized his heart, and Kaneki could hear a wail escaping from his lips. Gently, Kaneki placed a careful hand at the back to Hide's head, and turned it, so that Hide's head was turned away, and so his hear was against Kanki's chest.

“Hey, Hide, just listen to my heart,” he cooed, “Just listen.”

The alarming rate at which Hide's heartbeat dropped shocked Kaneki, though he was touched by it. Hide seemed to feel safe with him.

That, or he was just passing out.

He fell limp against Kaneki the moment that the doctor removed the piece from his arm and began to bandage the wound.

With wide eyes, Kaneki maneuvered Hide in such a way that he was comfortable, but paled as he realized the eerie resemblance to the semi-bridal style hold in which he held Hide.

In that moment, Kaneki realized that Hide wasn't the only one reliving the disaster at Anteiku that day. Though unlike his blond counterpart, Kaneki could shake off any hindering emotional weight in seconds.

“Doctor, I think he passed ou-” 

  
“..no...I'm...I'm alright,” came Hide from against Kaneki's chest.

Even as the doctor finished the bandaged on the blond's arm, Hide refused to look at the handy work being done to his limb. In fact, his head remained glued onto Kaneki's chest.

“You did a great job Mr. Nagachika,” The doctor spoke, “Now all that's left to do is process your results.” 

  
Hide shifted uneasily in Kaneki's sloppy embrace, and slowly, brought his pleading brown eyes to meet his boyfriends.

“Can we go home now?” Though awake, he spoke on the verge of unconsciousness, and Kaneki was surprised that he'd managed to stay strong until this point.

Wanting to leave as quickly as Hide did, Kaneki quickly sought his answer, “Doctor, will that be all?”

“Of course, we can send you your results in the mail. And besides, It looks like Mr. Nagachika needs some rest,” the doctor responded, “you're free to leave.”

Kaneki nodded curtly, and stood, pulling Hide with him. Staggering like a newborn fawn, the human struggled to stay on his feet. Protectively , Kaneki wrapped a stiff arm around the thin waist, and guided him out of the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I probably lost some of you at the baking soda and ice part. If you're wondering why Hide is eating strange things, its because he's anemic. That will be touched up later on in another installment, but that's why he's eating baking soda ( I know from experience). He's trying to get more iron.  
> To be honest I don't blame anyone who's afraid of needles or blood because I cry like a bitch when I see a shot. And what sucks is I have to get one to go to college this summer. 
> 
> Also, forgive me for any mistakes. Kindly point them out if you see them. 
> 
> Anyway, I just finished high school today :,) So, I wanted to get some request out of the way since I'm done with finals. Now I can work onUtake request too! I hope you enjoyed this, have a wonderful week, and God bless!


End file.
